Family Innocence/Lost Family
by TREYnME
Summary: the adventures of Young Max and her current family (3-13-01 Lost Family II added)
1. Family Innocence Part 1

Family Innocence  
Part I  
  
  
  
It was a few months after the escape. Young Max's current location was a nice little city. Billings, Montana to be exact. The place of residence was an orphanage. Max's plan was to move through the city and continue moving away from Manticore. But the city's Social Service committee saw a wandering child unfit and a bad image for their city. They placed her in an orphanage. She decided to use its refuge for the time being. Mainly to relax, store up some energy before moving on. Though it didn't turn out like that. A few days later, a family saw Max and wished to give her a proper home with care. So Max went with them. Her young mind eager to know everything about this new world she was now in.  
  
(~~**END INTRO**~~)  
  
  
Max's first day with this new family was spent with her in the room she shared with Stephanie, the family's real child. Stephanie was the same age as Max, only older by a few months. Darlene was the mother. She was a schoolteacher. Darlene taught in the same school that her daughter, Stephanie, attended. Richard was the father. A real Mr. Fix-It, he was the top mechanic. Both Darlene and Richard were well known and well respected in their community.   
  
Max was deep in thought, when Darlene came up to call her down to dinner.  
  
"C'mon, Max. Your dinner will get cold." Darlene spoke with the utmost of care.  
  
Max looked up at the woman and then followed her down the flight of stairs, to the kitchen. Richard and Stephanie were already digging into the various side dishes of tonights meal. Max silently took her seat beside Stephanie.  
  
Darlene spoke as she poured her drink, "Would you like to do some shopping after dinner, Max?"  
  
Max was holding up her plate as Darlene was placing some corn on the plate. Max nodded yes as she watched Richard pass out breadsticks to everyone.   
  
And soon dinner was over and everyone had their fill. Darlene got up to clear the table. Richard and Stephanie gathered themselves in front of the television. Max watched as everyone went into separate rooms. The clanging of the dishes from the kitchen caught Max's attention.   
  
Darlene was scrubbing a pot when Max entered, "Hi, Max, why don't you and Stephanie go play a bit? I'll be finished and then we can go."  
  
Instead, Max walked over and grabbed a plate from the sink and began scrubbing it in the fashion as she saw Darlene.   
  
Darlene smiled and commented, "If you wanted to help, you could have just said so!"  
She grabbed a few glasses and put them in the correct shelf.  
  
With Max's help, they finished the dishes. "Ok, Max, let's go out for a while."  
  
Darlene helped Max put her jacket on, before doing her own. Stephanie noticed the hustle by the front door. "Can I come too?"  
  
Darlene smiled, "Sure, honey, get your coat on."   
  
Stephanie excitedly put her coat on as they said goodbye to Richard.   
  
They all packed into the car and were off to the mall. Stephanie was excitedly going on about the various stores she wanted to visit. Max keenly watched the streets. Darlene noticed, "Whatcha lookin for hon?"  
  
Max's response to was to shrug and gaze elsewhere. Though Darlene's concern had caused her to run a red light and catch the attention of a policeman.  
  
The sirens and the flashing lights startled and terrified Max. She visibly shook with fear as Darlene pulled to the side of the road. And Darlene's soothing words were no help to Max.   
  
Max fearfully watched as the policeman strolled over to Darlene's window and she rolled it down. "What's the problem, officer?" Darlene smiled prettily.  
  
The officer leaned over, "Did you notice the light going red, ma'am?" He then noticed Max. "Scared the kid awfully good by doin that."  
  
Darlene glanced at Max, "It's ok Max. I just made an error." She handed the officer her drivers' license and car id as he requested. The officer took the items back with him to the car and Max watched, frozen with fear.   
  
Moments later the officer returned the license and id to Darlene and let her off with a warning. Before returning to his car, the officer to a real good look at Max, "You take care now." He tipped his hat and walked away.   
  
Moments later they were off and driving towards the mall, soon after, they arrived. Max was calmed finally, but continued to observe all surroundings. Stephanie agreed to let Darlene choose the first store.   
  
They arrived at the woman's department. Darlene found a spot for Stephanie and Max to sit and wait. Though, as soon as Darlene's back was turned, Max signaled for Stephanie to follow her.  
  
"Where are we goin, Max?" Stephanie impatiently asked.  
  
Max immediately turned to hush her, and quickly glanced to check Darlene's location. Once satisfied, Max continued on with Stephanie tagging along. They weaved around clothing racks, past a dressing room, carefully avoiding other shoppers.  
  
Suddenly Max stopped in her tracks, causing Stephanie to collide with her. Stephanie noticed what Max was looking at. A security guard was strolling their way. Instantly Max darted into an obstructed aisle and was about to get Stephanie's attention to join her when the guard walked up to Stephanie.   
  
"Are you lost little girl?" He said concerningly.  
  
Stephanie nodded, "No. Me and my sister are just playing."  
  
The guard glanced around Stephanie, "Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah. She's right here." Stephanie frowned upon seein that Max wasn't next to her. "She was here."  
  
"Maybe she is nearby." The guard walked around the immediate area. He noticed Max, startling her. "C'mon out of there." He said holding out his hand.  
  
Instead of coming out calmly, Max bolted out of her spot, pushing the guard down. Max grabbed Stephanie's hand and headed back the way they came. The guard got up a few seconds later and charged after them. The children soon collided with Darlene, with the guard catching up to them minutes after.  
  
"What is going on here?" Darlene's was startled.  
  
Now caught up to them, but out of breath, the guard angrily spoke, "That little one is a trouble maker....knocking things over, running in a store, and disrespecting a guard."  
  
Darlene gasped and looked at Max, "Max?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ma'am." The guard took a few breaths, "Maybe come back without these two."  
  
  
Once in the car, Darlene turned to Max, "I thought I told you to stay put."  
  
Stephanie chimed in, "But mom....it was-"  
  
Darlene threw her hand up, "I don't want to hear it....you two are grounded for two weeks." The drive home was in silence.  
  
  
Later that night, when both children were asleep, Darlene and Richard were discussing Max's strange behavior. Meanwhile, upstairs, Max couldn't sleep. So she crept out of the bedroom. She heard the voices and crept to the edge of the stairs.  
  
"I've never seen a child so terrified of a policeman before, Richard." Darlene commented, shaking her head in disgust. "And she has yet to utter a single word."  
  
Richard nodded to all of Darlene's comments, "Maybe there is some psychological damage inflicted upon this child from her previous guardians."  
  
Darlene gasped, "Are you saying that she is mentally disturbed?"  
  
Richard frowned, "I didn't say that." He sighed, "First thing in the morning well take her to a doctor. OK?"  
  
Darlene nodded and both got up to head to bed. They both noticed that Max was standing in the entryway. Darlene noticed a steadfast look on Max and she turned to Richard.  
  
"Go on back to bed, Max." Richard sternly spoke. Max didn't move. "NOW, before I extend your grounding!" Richard spat out pointing the direction to go. Max sulkily turned and went back to the bedroom.   
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	2. Family Innocence Part 2

Family Innocence  
Part II  
  
  
The next morning, Stephanie awoke. She turned to go wake Max, but Max wasn't there. Stephanie bolted toward her parents' room, "Max is gone!"  
  
Stephanie's shouting awoke both Darlene and Richard.  
  
"Oh no, Richard!" Darlene panicked as she hurried to dress herself.  
  
Richard had gotten up and dressed and went down to look around. He turned to his daughter, "Check the basement!" Darlene came downstairs and he turned to her, "Check around here, I'm going to check outside." They nodded at each other and both moved off in separate directions.  
  
  
Max had chosen the tallest tree in the yard. She had climbed it and sat perched on a limb. It appeared as if she was keeping watch. Max had been sitting there almost all night. She had waited till Darlene and Richard were asleep before making her move.  
  
Richard came out and began looking around. From Max's spot she heard him shouting her name. She looked down from her high spot but didn't move. He was near the tree but hadn't bothered to look up.  
  
Darlene then ran out of the house, toward Richard, "I called the police. They said they'd send someone over."  
  
Max overheard. She picked up the sound of an oncoming car and turned to look. She saw that is was a police car....an unmarked police car. Max used quick hops from branch to branch, going downward. The car was coming closer to the house.  
  
Max took one quick look at the car and noticed that it was closing in fast. She still had some distance to the ground and the hops weren't enough. Max then moved over and decided to jump for it.  
  
Upon contacting the ground, Max rolled to shield her body from any sharp pain. The roll wound her up at Richard's feet. When she stood up to bolt away, Richard grabbed her, "Hey, where do you think you're goin?"  
  
The drivers of the car were approaching Richard at that time. They had noticed the jump Max took. They also noticed the strength Max used to break free from Richard and knocking him down. Their chief had told them to keep an eye out for any child who exhibited anything unusual.  
  
They nodded at each other, and approached Darlene and Richard.  
  
"Hi. I'm Det. Phil Warren." Phil points to his partner, "And this is my partner, Det. Sam Pearson." They all exchanged handshakes.  
  
"Nice to meet you detectives." Richard spoke, dusting some dirt off of him.  
  
"Likewise." Phil replied.  
  
Sam then stepped up, speaking directly to Max, "So...that was a pretty good dive you took, huh?"  
  
Max looked at him, unclear of what to do. Richard glanced at Max, trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
"So.....is this the child you called in missing?" Phil questioned.  
  
Darlene smiled, "Yes, Detectives. Guess we won't need help after all."  
  
Richard suddenly remembered, "Honey, were going to miss our appointment."  
  
Darlene gasped and nodded, "Oh my gosh." She turned to the detective, "Sorry, but we have to go now."  
  
Sam and Phil nodded and left. Phil called out, "You have a nice day now." And they drove off.  
  
Darlene ran into the house and grabbed Max's coat. Soon Richard and Max were piled into the car. Darlene kissed them goodbye and watched them pull away.  
  
  
The drive to the doctor was in silence. Richard didn't know how to address the situation earlier, and Max certainly wouldn't say anything. They pulled into the lot and entered the professional-looking building. Max followed Richard to the secretary's desk.  
  
The lady looked up, "Can I help you?"  
  
Richard smiled, "Yes. We're here for our appointment with Dr. Richter."  
  
The lady smiled and nodded, "Yes. Down that hallway, turn right, and the second door to your left."  
  
"Thanks." Richard politely said, then headed the correct way. They reached the room and Richard knocked.  
  
Dr. Richter looked up at her open door, "Why, hello. Come on in!"  
  
Richard and Max entered and seated themselves. Dr. Richter paged her assistant, "Linda, could you come to my office please? Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later, Linda entered, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Dr. Richter, "Yes, could you take Max here to the playroom, while I talk with her father?"  
  
Linda nodded and took Max to the playroom.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Phil and Sam approached their chief.  
  
Chief Rawson looked up, "Well, what happened?"  
  
Sam answered, "Well, the girl was found by the time we arrived."  
  
Rawson nodded, "Ok, then case dismissed."  
  
Phil stepped up, "Um, Sir?"  
  
Rawson looked back up from his paperwork, "Yeah, Phil?"  
  
"Well, didn't you want us to report to you about any unusual children?'  
  
Rawson nodded, and Phil continued, "Well, the girl...basically she jumped from a tree, maybe from 40ft up and didn't get phased one bit."  
  
Rawson stood up, "Thank you. You're free to go."  
  
Once Phil and Sam left, Rawson reached for his phone. It didn't take long for the other end to pick up, "Hello?"  
  
Rawson stumbled briefly, "Sir? We got a tip from here in Billings, Montana. A girl."  
  
"Good. Keep an eye on her." And the other end hung up. The man turned around and faced his men, "Move out to Billings."  
  
One of the men stated, "Yes sir, Gen. Lydecker."  
  
  
The playroom was also an observance room. There were about 12 kids in there, all being watched and studied. Max was busily faking interest in a toy, but keenly kept watch on the one way mirror.  
  
On the opposite side of the mirror, stood five nicely dressed professionals, men and women, who all noticed Max right away.  
  
"Take a look at this one." A figure wearing red spoke.  
  
"Is it me or does it seem like she's watching us?"  
  
"It's odd."  
  
Just then, Dr. Richter entered with Richard, "Well, come up with anything?"  
  
"She has yet to interact with the others, but-"  
  
The woman in the red stopped in mid-sentence as they all noticed that Max had pushed one of the others in the room. Apparently, the kid tried to take something from Max, and Dr. Richter and the others watched as Max violently took it back.  
  
Dr. Richter turned to Richard, "Ok, I think I've seen enough for today. Why don't you bring her back tomorrow and I'll do some one-on-one testing with her?"  
  
Richard stood up, "Ok, I'll bring her tomorrow."  
  
"Linda, get Max and bring her out here."  
  
Linda nodded and went to get Max. Soon, Max and Richard left the office building and headed home. On the drive home, Richard decided to do some of his own testing.  
  
"Why did you push that kid, Max?"   
  
Max looked at him and shrugged. But then she pulled out the object the kid was trying to take. It was a rock. But not just any rock, a rock given to her by Zack. It was during one of their training sessions back at Manticore. A week before, when Max let go of her balloon, Zack gave her a rock to make up for it. She has since kept it in her pocket, taking it out occasionally to remember her brother.  
  
A short time after that, Richard had pulled the car up the driveway. Richard got out and went over to the passenger side, to see that Max had let herself out.  
  
"I bet after all that you're hungry. Let's get something to eat." Max nodded and followed Richard into the house. Though neither of them noticed the unmarked car sitting, covered by some shade, parked across the street.  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	3. Family Innocence Part 3

Family Innocence  
Part IV  
  
  
After lunch, a group of kids from the neighborhood came over and asked for Stephanie. They accepted Max into the group and they all went off to a nearby field/forest area to play. One from the group suggested 'Capture the Flag'.  
  
All the kids seemed to agree and begin to set up teams. Max perked up, that 'game' was something familiar to her. She found herself eager to play and do something she knew.  
Though, none of them realized that the unmarked car had followed them. The two guys in the car, keeping a close watch on Max.  
  
Soon teams had been assembled, with Max (being the new kid) and Randy (being the oldest kid) as captains. And the two captains took their teams to different sections of the forest to set up base.  
  
At Max's base, she began to teach them some of the hand signals. She stuck to the easy to use and understand ones. After that she laid out a strategy and immediately moved her team out. Everyone was armed with six water balloons, with an extra supply back at the base.  
  
Randy had played this game so many times, that he developed a talent for it. His team had always won against the other. He was an all-around player. Randy was able to play offensively and defensively, and he could also do without being the captain. He let others have a turn at being captain.   
  
Randy decided to play an even game, being both offense and defense. He split his team in half, and decided to send his offense section out, remaining behind with the defense section.  
  
Randy sat, guarding his flag, while bouncing the water balloon in his palm. He chuckled to himself. Before the game started, he offered Max to have her team use walkie-talkies, but she refused. He shook his head....this was going to be easy.  
  
Max and her teammates remained in eye contact of each other. Suddenly she stopped, signaling for the others to do as well. She motioned for them to get down. Max knelt and stared to the area in front of her.   
  
Her ears had picked up the sound of talkie static. She turned to the left of her and pointed with two fingers to the two kids next to her to ready their weapons. She turned to the right and made the same motion.  
  
Suddenly, just as Max knew beforehand, three from Randy's team appeared. Max held up three fingers and slashed them forward. Three kids from Max's team threw their balloons toward their opponents, striking them before they knew what happened. Max nodded-three down seven to go.  
  
Stephanie walked up to Max suggesting that they should capture their opponents. Max nodded, signaling two of her teammates to take their opponents back to base and lock them up. Max then signaled the rest of her offensive team, eight kids, to push forward.  
  
About 10% from the enemies' base, Max's team got ambushed. Max's teammates quickly took cover and fired back. With each member of both teams distracted by the battle, Max used this time to sneak around and enter the opponents' base from the back.  
  
At the battle scene, casulties occurred. Suddenly Stephanie noticed victory. She jumped up out into the open, "Hey, Randy! Turn around!!"  
  
Everyone stopped throwing their ammo and turned around.   
  
Randy slammed his balloon to the ground, "Holy cow!!!" There Max stood with the enemy flag in her hands.  
  
Max's team jumped up and cheered, "YAY!"  
  
Max jumped down from the hill and joined the crowd.  
  
Randy turned to her, "You're pretty good at this game."  
  
Suddenly one kid shouted, "Hey, there goes your winning streak, Randy!"  
  
He shrugged and Stephanie spoke, grabbing Max's hand, "Hey, we gotta get home! Catch ya later Randy. See ya guys!"  
  
Soon the group of kids dispersed, taking off and heading for home.  
  
  
  
Halfway home, Max and Stephanie get stopped by a group of men looking to kidnap two little girls walking home alone. The somber one-way dialogue from the men to the girls soon turned into a scuffle.   
  
Two of the men rushed forward to snatch the girls and drag them to the car. But Max intervened getting her and Stephanie freed. Stephanie managed to get away, and she took off toward home to get help.   
  
The lead guy spoke, "Aww, let her go, this one'll do!"  
  
The group of men surrounded Max, who was used to situations like this. Her training kept her calm and clear-minded. She stood there, unfazed by their words. One guy reached for her, but she moved back, then ducked and darted through the other guys, suddenly standing right next to the leader.  
  
She gripped his arm, twisted it, and threw him over her shoulder.  
  
The others in the group cringed when their leader smacked the pavement and one spoke, "Shit! Did you see that!" And they all stepped back away from Max.  
  
Max turned her gaze to the group and took one step toward them. They freaked out and scrambled to the car. Two braved it, and retrieved their leader and hauled him to the car and drove away.  
  
Meanwhile, the unmarked car was across the street. The two guys inside saw the whole thing and placed a call back to their chief to report. When they finished telling all the details, a van pulled up.  
  
Richard and Darlene jumped out and ran over to Max. Stephanie watched from the window of the car. Max shrieked away from the concerning hands of Darlene and Richard. She pulled away and walked to the van she recognized and got in.   
  
Darlene and Richard stood there in shock, then they looked at each other. Both walked over to the van and climbed in. They both looked at Max, then to each other and nodded. It was time for Max to come clean.  
  
  
  
  
Halfway between Gillette, Wyoming and Billings, Montana...was Lydecker. He commanded the driver to pull into a rest stop when his pager went off.  
  
He walked to a payphone and dialed the number that was on the screen of his pager. The phone rang twice before it was answered, "This better be good!" He spoke sternly into the receiver.  
  
Chief Rawson spoke, "Just reporting in, Sir!"  
  
Lydecker sighed, "Then report!!"  
  
"Well, the girl.....apparently interacted with kids from her nieghborhood....my men said that she used hand gestures and didn't utter a single word."  
  
Lydecker leaned against the phone pole, A girl. Hand signals and no talking..it could be Max. He thought to himself.  
  
Chief Rawson continued, "She also single handedly took out group of men....around their thirties. Nearly killed one of them."  
  
Lydecker had heard enough and hung up on Rawson. He walked back to his hummer, "It's one of ours!" He spoke into the talkie that connected him with his men. He motioned to the driver, and soon was headed to Billings.   
  
Your time is up. Lydecker thought as he stared at head shots of all those that escaped.  



	4. Family Innocence Part 4

Family Innocence  
Part IV  
  
  
  
Once home, Richard questioned Max's unnatural behavior. Max pointed to herself, "Bad."  
  
Darlene gasped, "No, Max, you're-"  
  
Max interrupted, gazing steadfast at Darlene, "Evil!" She turned and bolted towards the living room, screeching to a halt in front of the couch. That's when she realized her hands shaking. The seizure overcame her and she collapsed to the ground as Darlene, Richard and Stephanie entered the room. Max hit a rough patch and the seizures grew worse.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Darlene screamed and panicked.  
  
Richard scrambled over to Max and held her shaking body to stop Max from banging her head onto the floor. "Call 911!" He yelled to Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie dashed to the phone in the kitchen. She dialed the number and reported the incident. Stephanie gave her house address and hung up the phone. Soon after an ambulance arrived. Richard chose to accompany Max for the ride, with Darlene and Stephanie following behind in the family van.  
  
  
  
  
If Max had been well enough, she would have easily prevented the creation of her public hospital record. It would had also prevented Lydeckers' hacker/squealer from intruding on her file.  
  
"Sir?" The hacker turned from his laptop to face Lydecker.  
  
Lydecker turned his gaze to the hacker and said nothing. The hacker knew to continue, "A hospital record was just created for 332960073452."  
  
"Where?" Came the impatient reply.  
  
"526 Pony Lane....in Billings, sir."  
  
"How long until we get there?"  
  
"Twenty hours, sir."  
  
"Get me Rawson."  
  
  
  
  
Rawson was just leaving for the day, when a secretary came in his office, "You have a call on 2." She replied.  
  
Rawson dismissed her, then picked up line 2, "Hello?"  
  
"Put some of your men on watch at 526 Pony Lane."  
  
Rawson spat out, "Uh, yes sir, Mr. Lydecker, sir." He then hung up and paged two of his finest men, "SAM! PHIL! Get in here!"  
  
Sam and Phil entered the office, Phil spoke, "Yes, chief?"  
  
"I want you, Sam and Casey at 526 Pony Lane, NOW!!" He commands Phil.  
  
Phil nods. They find Casey and leave.  
  
  
  
  
Richard was denied access to escort Max to ICU, and was forced to remain in the waiting room. He had been pacing for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes when Darlene and Stephanie showed up.  
  
"How is she?" Darlene spoke rushing to Richard.  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
"Is she gonna die?"  
  
Darlene and Richard looked down at their daughter. Richard shook his head and knelt, "No, honey. Max will be fine."  
  
Just then the doctor came out. Richard stood and before any questions were asked, the doctor spoke, "Max is ok. We've nuetralized the seizure and she is stable. But I wish to keep her here overnight and execute some tests in the morning."  
  
"I want to take her home." Darlene became slightly angered.  
  
"Look, I said she was stable, but she could have a relapse."  
  
"Maybe we should let her stay." Richard pleaded with his wife.  
The family reluctantly leaves, though they will return in the morning.  
  
  
  
Max awoke hours later. She could feel the sedation wearing off and the seizure creeping up on her. She climbed out of the hospital bed and left the room.  
  
Max could remember this same scenario. One of the various tests that Manticore required them to do was a "Search & Obtain" Mission. That meant being sent to a 'faux' business building to retrieve what Lydecker stated was valuable merchandise. She knew it was only a test. Though, at that time, her siblings accompanied her. This time, it was just her.  
  
Max quickly went into stealth mode and made her way in search of the medicine room. Upon escaping from Manticore, she learned that tryptophan helped her seizures in a big way. She turned the corner and froze.  
  
An orderly walked out of a room, chatting with another orderly. Luckily they were headed the other way. Max overheard on mention tryptophan while pointing to a small bottle. Max adjusted her eyesight and zoomed in to read the label on the bottle: Tryptophan.  
  
Relief struck Max and as she crept closer to the room, her seizure began to return. She reached the door and found it locked, but Max was able to undo that.  
  
Max entered and scanned the shelves while her body entered a slight spasm. She spotted the bottle and dashed over to it. Time was running out, the seizure was gaining intensity. She grabbed the bottle and ripped off the lid, gobbling up a few of the pills inside.   
  
The intensity of the seizure weakened. Max stood up and stuffed the bottle into her underwear, creating a place to hold and hide the bottle. She exited the room and headed back to the one she came from. She made it safely back to the room and decided to rest up and heal.  
  
  
  
The hacker then found another place where Max stayed. He left his seat to report to Lydecker. "Sir, 332960073452 has been staying with a family."  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
The hacker scuffled through some pages, "Uh, 629 Guevara."  
  
"Let's pay a visit to them as well." Lydecker exited the truck and climbed back into the hummer and was soon just hours from Billings.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  
  
  
  
  



	5. Family Innocence Part 5

Family Innocence   
Part V  
  
  
  
Dr. Ann Richter arrived at the hospital and headed toward Max's room. She entered and spotted Max at the windowsill gazing out onto the streets below. The window was open and Max could feel the light breeze.  
  
"Good morning, Max!" Ann exclaimed cheerfully. Max turned her gaze to Ann, but did not speak. Ann pulled up a chair and sat next to Max. Ann then noticed Max's rock upon the nightstand.   
  
She retrieved it and turned to Max, "Why is this rock so important to you, Max?" She remembered Max pushing that kid down in the playroom.  
  
Max didn't snatch the rock away, but answered Ann's question, "A gift from my brother."  
  
"You have a brother? Are you two close? Is there any way to contact him or your family?" Ann asked as Max moved away from the window and onto the bed.  
  
Max immediately shook her head, "No. We are hiding!"  
  
"Who are you hiding from?"  
  
Before Max could answer, she picked up an approaching vehicle. She dashed to the window and spotted Lydeckers hummer. Luckily Max had changed into sweats. Max grabbed Ann's hand and left the room.  
  
Max found a backway out of the building as Lydecker and company pulled up to the front. Max led Ann around to the front area and into a nearby forrest. Max paused, keeping low in the forrest, to watch Lydecker.  
  
Max spoke, nodding to the man shouting commands, "From him." Ann followed Max's gaze and she saw Lydecker and all the soldiers.  
  
Max noticed when Richards van pulled into the hospital parking lot and got stopped by Lydecker. "Not good!" Max turned to Ann, "You get the family out of here, I'll get his attention."  
  
  
  
Lydecker walked up to the van, commanding some soldiers to check the vehicle. Lydecker began to question Richard on who he was here for.  
  
Max knew she had to move quickly. She left her hiding spot and crept closer to the scene.   
  
While the soldiers checked the van, Stephanie got scared and began to cry. Lydecker looked at her, then turned to address Darlene, "Your child should learn control." He stated coldly.  
  
Suddenly, there were gunshots and everyone turned to look in the direction in which they came from.  
  
Max stood over a fallen soldier; she took in a count of how many men Lydecker brought. You're gonna need more men than that if you want to get me back, she thought.   
  
Lydeckers gaze met hers and he felt elation. "GET HER!" He shouted as Max dashed away.  
  
Meanwhile, in the midst of distraction, Ann jumped into the van. She slammed the door shut and shouted, "Drive!!" Richard reacted and shifted the van into gear and sped away. "We have to go back to your place." Ann instructed, "Max will meet us there."  
  
  
  
The chase was on. Max felt the need to get them as far away from the family as she possibly could. She decided to lead Lydeckers men to the outskirts of Billings, where farmland started until the next city.   
  
She had made the plan before attempting to get Lydeckers attention. Now as soldiers chased after her from on foot and hummer, with Lydecker following and giving orders, she led them into a forrest area.  
  
More déjà vu for her. Running from Lydecker-escaping. She maintained a clear and focused mind while darting through trees, leaping over fallen branches and logs, and splashing through streams. She used her enhanced agility and kept a good distance from Lydecker.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in the house, Darlene began to ramble, "What's going on here? Who were those men? Why are they after Max?"  
  
Richard did his best to console his wife and Stephanie sat at the kitchen table drinking some juice.  
  
Ann gazed at the family. Looks like this family had trouble right from the start after adopting Max. Ann suddenly realized what was in her hand; she still had Max's rock. "She'll come back!"  
  
Richard and Darlene both look to Ann. Richard spoke, "How can you be sure about that?"  
  
Ann held up the rock.  
  
"A rock!!" Darlene stated shockingly. "What does a rock have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Richard, do you remember the event in the playroom the other day?"  
  
Richards expression brightened as he remembered. "She showed me when we were in the car....why she had pushed the other kid."  
  
Ann set the rock on the table and sat down, "She told me that her brother gave this to her."  
  
Stephanie piped in, "Max has a brother? Cool!"  
  
"Ok...then we'll wait for her to come back." Richard stately tiredly.  
  
"Mom, I'm hungry." Stephanie claimed.  
  
"Ok, honey, I'll start dinner. Maybe it'll help to pass the time." Darlene moved toward the cupboards and started dinner.  
  
  
  
Lydecker was getting furious. Max was getting the best of him, yet again. She had remained just out of reach from his grasp. Just when he thought he had her, she slipped away. He threw his talkie against the dash after hearing TAC team 1 lost sight of her.   
  
"So close, yet so far." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, the driver swerved. Lydecker turned and saw Max in a heated battle with a soldier. The soldier was able to land a few hits before he was shut down.  
  
Lydecker jumped out of the hummer. Max looked in his direction. He executed a hand signal that threw fear onto her face. She immediately dashed off again. He noted the direction she took and alerted him men on which way to go. Then, Lydecker proceeded to jump back into the hummer and soon gave chase to Max.  
  
  
  
  
Nightfall came and still no Max. Darlene was getting worried and began pacing. She held onto Max's rock tightly and wiped at her tear-stained face.  
  
Richard came down the stairs and saw Darlene. He entered the living room, "Honey, let's get some sleep."  
  
She stopped pacing and glared at him, "How can you be so calm at a time like this!!" Richard didn't respond as she continued, "She's out there. For all we know that man could have killed her. She's probably dead by now and we've just sat here!"  
  
The door flew open, saving Richard from replying. Darlene gasped and went over to Max, who stood in the doorway. She was minorly bruised and cut, but she was fine.  
  
"Max, you're...." Darlene started to speak.  
  
"I'll heal." Max stated and sauntered over to the couch and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Let's let her rest." Richard said, pulling the covers over Max. Darlene turned off the light and they left the room.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	6. Family Innocence Part 6

Family Innocence   
Part VI  
  
  
  
The X5 group were around the ages of two and three.. Lydecker sat in the room with them, watching them as they socialized. He noted that though they were just toddlers, they acted more like adults and it was clearly noticible that 30417291559 (a.k.a. Zack) was the leader. It was also noticible that Lydecker was not the cold hearted man he sometimes seemed to be, for he had toys for the toddlers to play with.   
  
Though some of the toddlers could say a few words, they all had their own language, that each of them could understand. Hand signals....that they taught themselves.   
  
Lydecker became aware, when Zack suddenly called a meeting. He watched as the X5s gathered around Zack and intently watched his signals, then either nodding or adding their own. Lydecker suddenly felt uneasy and broke up the meeting. Their military handlers came and escorted them to the training grounds. Lydecker turned and noticed that Max hadn't followed the others, and he reprimanded her for not following orders.  
  
  
"Make 'em really big, mom!" Stephanie announced from her seat at the kitchen table. Max was startled awake by the sounds and the smells.  
  
Darlene flipped over a pancake and turned and smiled as Max walked in.  
  
"Hey, glad you can join us. Have a seat at the table. Breakfast will be ready soon, Max!" Darlene instructed Max. Max moved to sit next to Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie handed Max a glass of juice, "Good morning, Maxi!"  
  
Max accepted the glass and intently watched as the pancakes were made. This was one thing she had never experienced. And the smell was intruiging to her.  
  
Max then noticed that it didn't take long to make pancakes and soon the family was gathered round the table for breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
Lydecker and his men worked an all night shift to get back to Billings. He realized that Max had led him on a wild goose chase and they weren't going to find her this easily. Lydecker instructed his team to be ready to infiltrate the home of 629 Guevara.  
  
Lydecker was intent on successfully recapturing Max. He was very aware of the relationship between 332960073452 (Max) and 330417291559 (Zack). He planned on using Max as bait to draw out Zack. Lydecker knew that Zack planned the escape, and that being the leader, Zack would know where the other 10 X5 escapees were. Then he would have them all, just from capturing Max. Lydecker sat back, pleased with his plan.  
  
  
  
In the middle of breakfast, Max got up from the table. The family looked at her.  
  
"Max? What is it?" Darlene asked, her voice wavered.  
  
No reply came, but Max gazed steadfastly at Richard.   
  
Richard had been acting strange all morning. Constantly staring out the window, always being first to answer the phone, keeping an eye on her. She knew something was up, but couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
Until now.  
  
"You told." Max spoke to Richard.  
  
He looked at her, clearly confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Max didn't answer, instead she went towards the front door.  
  
Darlene jumped up from the table, panick taking over, "Where are you going?"  
  
By the time Max reached the door and opened it, Richard was right behind her.  
The two detectives from the previous day, Phil and Sam, burst through the doorway, followed by Rawson, the chief.  
  
Max had no time to react and the detectives held her down long enough for Rawson to inject a strong sedative into her. She was out immediately and Rawson moved to scoop the child up.  
  
Phil and Sam moved to intercept a crazed mother.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? Richard, stop them!!" Darlene screamed frantically.  
  
Phil answered, "Ma'am, abide by the law or be arrested."  
  
Sam added, "There were strict instruction to find this child, subdue her and bring her in."   
  
The two detectives left, shutting the door behind them. Darlene slumped to the floor, ravaged by the scene. Richard did his best to comfort his wife, and Stephanie came in, "Where's Max? Where did they take her?"  
  
"It's ok, Stephanie. There must be a reason for this." Richard used comforting words to his daughter.  
  
  
  
Back at the station, Rawson placed Max in a cell surrounded by 5 security guards. Rawson exited the cell and approached Sam and Phil.  
  
"Mr. Donald Lydecker should be arriving any moment now. See to it that he is given whatever he wants."  
  
Phil answers, "Yes, sir!" All three of them leave the cell area, back to the main part of the station.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Lydecker arrived at 629 Guevara. His men burst through the door, finding Darlene, Stephanie and Richard. They were brought to the main room of the house and bound and gagged the women, while Richard just got bound.  
  
Lydecker approached Richard, "Where is the girl?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He asked again, voice higher than before, "Where is the girl?!"  
  
"What do you want with her?" Came the slow reply, while Stephanies sobs could be heard in the background.  
  
Lydecker was getting impatient and was about to backhand Richard when his phone rang. "State your name and reason for calling."  
  
Rawson was on the other end, "Um, Mr. Lydecker, sir....I have the girl.....locked in a cell....here at the station."  
  
Lydecker grinned victoriously, "Good job, Rawson. I see something good coming your way." And he hung up.  
  
Lydecker turned to shout a command to his men, "Move out, we have the girl."  
  
Richard, Darlene and Stephanie were left the way they were, while Lydecker and his men cleared out of the building.  
  
  
  
Lydecker finally arrived at the Station. Rawson met him at the front door, with bad news. Lydecker frowned at the look on Rawson's face.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked the chief.  
  
"Sir, we are flabergasted."  
  
Lydecker rushed passed Rawson, knowing something was wrong. He stopped and faced Rawson, "You lost her, didn't you?"  
  
"Sir, we had five guards on her. We have no idea how she could've gotten past them all."  
  
Lydecker wasn't shocked. He taught his kids to deal with situations like this. Though he was furious at Rawson for his carelessness.  
  
  
Young Max was gone. She left Billings for good. No intent of returning. It was time to move on, she wasted to much time here anyways. One thing that can be said about her, 'You can take the girl out of Manticore....but you can't take   
Manticore out of the girl.'  
  
Max sat atop the space needle. Why now was she thinking about the family she met just after her escape? She wonders if they're still alive, and if they're still in Billings. Or could have Lydecker killed them, for being in the way?  
  
She stood up. She should try to find that family. Maybe apologize to Richard. Just thinking about how she accused him of ratting her out, made her feel guilty. Stephanie wouldn't probably remember her. And has Darlene ever gotten over the loss of her? It was time to revisit the past.  
  
  
**~~++~~**  
END?  
**~~++~~**  
Note: Is this the end of Family Innocence? Should Max try and locate the family? You decide. Post your opinion and leave feedback!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Lost Family I

Note: Well you asked for it, and here it is. The sequel to Family Innocence. And I'm gonna have Logan with a cane for this story. Please read and review!  
  
Lost Family   
Part I  
  
  
  
It had been ten years. Ten years since I left them. I wonder how their life is now. Do they wonder about me? Have they been trying to find me as I try to find my siblings? I guess I'm now ready to find the answers to these questions.  
  
Max left her perch on the Needle and made her way back to Logan's penthouse. Though she feels no reason to explain to anyone why she will be dissappearing for awhile, she is going to tell Logan anyways.  
  
  
  
Logan was sitting, staring at the door. Max hadn't been coming around the past few days and he was starting to miss her. He thought he was imagining things, when suddenly Max walked thru the door.  
  
He smiled and was about to stand, but she shot her hand out in a stop position, "You might want to stay seated for this."  
  
His smile vanished and he looked at her confusingly, "Max....what?"  
  
"I'm taking a road trip. There is unfinished business that I have to clear up for myself."  
  
"Oh." He stated flatly.  
  
She stops and turns to face him, "I'll be back." She paused before adding, "And I'll tell you all about it."  
  
"Ok." He spoke calmly, reluctantly preparing himself to let her go. She handed him a new pager number. She had just gotten it this morning. It's a safety cover up she'd started doing since her first "heat". Just incase past mistakes came calling again.  
  
"Call if you have a problem." She said a little to sweetly.  
  
Logan looked at her, "Be careful and hurry back."  
  
= = = = = =  
Max was immediately bound for Billings. The excitement of seeing them again was just overwhelming. She was glad that Logan and Cindy offered to defend against Normal for her.   
  
During that time with that family.....Max encountered numerous firsts: First time at a real school, first time with normal kids her age, and so on.  
  
They were a nice family, and she had brought trouble into their lives. But their lives changed upon meeting each other. A simple rest up before moving on plan turned into an adventure, one she would never forget. And now, she was going back.  
  
After a few rest stops, Max finally made it to Billings. Though knowing how close it was to Manticore didn't shake her good mood. Finding that family took precendence.  
  
Max remembered the way to the house, just like she went to it yesterday.  
  
She reached the street, and stopped on the corner, the house in full view. Adjusting her eyes, she zoomed in for a closer look.  
  
The house was still the same white color. And in the front yard sat a young woman and a young man on a picnic blanket. They were both watching a toddler do circles around them. She averted her eyes to movement on the patio. A frail woman sat watching the three on the lawn and an older man stepped out from inside the house giving the woman a tall glass of lemonade.  
  
The whole scene was just to peaceful to interrupt, so Max crept her bike up until she was three houses away. Then she parked her bike and walked up to the house. Max then noticed that the toddler had stopped running and was fixated on her, and had been from four houses away.  
  
That soon caught the attention from the couple on the lawn, in which the man stood up and stood his ground from her approaching figure.  
  
"Honey, what is it? Who is that?" Max heard the woman next to him speaking, as she moved to scoop up the toddler.  
  
It took Max to get closer to the woman to realize who she was, "Stephanie??" Max questioned, approaching the woman.  
  
The couple on the porch heard the voice. The frail woman immediately recognized it and came down onto the lawn, and the man joined her.  
  
The woman walked to Max, placing a hand over her mouth and gasping, "It's...really you....isn't it?"  
  
Stephanie realized what her mom meant and threw her arms around Max tears appearing in her eyes, "MAXI!!!"  
  
Max returned Stephanies hug as Richard stood there, mouth agape in shock. Stephanie then released Max and Darlene moved in to hug her next, followed by Richard.  
  
"You're alive??" Max whirled around and faced the man who had sat next to Stephanie on the lawn.  
  
She recognized the voice. A sibling. One she thought was lost, but was now found. "Jordan??"  
  
The two looked at each other, seemingly afraid to break the training that was pushed upon them as children.  
  
Stephanie spoke, interrupting the reunion, "You two know each other? Jordan??"  
  
Jordan turned to Stephanie, "We were raised together as kids once."  
  
Richard then spoke, "C'mon. Let's go inside and catch up on old times."  
  
Max stood there and watched as they moved toward the house.  
  
They are alive. I never imagined it this way. A happy little family and here I am. Accepted, like I never even left. Though this only brings more questions. One things for sure, I'm glad to be back here. And I've found a sibling. There is so much to catch up on here. I've never felt this much excitement before....and I don't think I want to lose this feeling.  
  
As Max enters the house with the others, she feels she has found the happiness that she is looking for.  
  
**~~++~~**  
to be continued  
  
  



	8. Lost Family II

Note: Well you asked for it, and here it is. The sequel to Family Innocence. Please read and review!  
  
Lost Family   
Part II  
  
  
  
Max sat at the table, with Jordan sitting next to her. Richard placed a tall glass of lemonade in front of Max, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come back, Max?" Richard questioned.  
  
Max looked up at the aging man, "I missed you. After a while I came to realize at how wrong I was to just up and leave you." Max sipped her lemonade and continued, "How are you all doing?"  
  
Stephanie chimed in to explain everyone's life as of now, "Well, I'm the local newswoman....and happily married with a child."  
  
Max darted her gaze to Jordan, "You're married?"  
  
Jordan nodded, "Yeah. Stephanies' the greatest. And after having Tyler I couldn't be more happier." Jordan turned his head, "Ty, come over here!"  
  
The toddler known as Tyler came bouncing over upon hearing his daddy's voice.  
With a bright smile on his face, he giggled as Jordan scooped him up onto his lap. The happiness was contagious and Max smiled.  
  
Stephanie then continued, "My father is a part timer at the local supermarket. Part time since he has to care for my mother."  
  
Max's smile faded, and she looked to Darlene, "You're ill?"  
  
Darlene nodded, "But I feel better today as most days."  
  
Richard spoke, "She has cancer. Developed around 3 years ago. Doctors say it was due to depression that made her weak and vulnerable."  
  
"But I don't let it get me down. I know I must go on. And I have been for 10 years now."  
  
Curiousity got the best of Jordan, "What about you Max? How have you been?"  
  
Max leaned back in her chair, "I've been in Seattle for the past seven or so years." She shrugged, "I haven't exactly been keeping count, though. And I've made some friends."  
  
Jordans eyes perked up, "Really?"  
  
Max nodded, "Speaking of friends, I should give one a call bout now. He's probably worrying sick about me now."  
  
Stephanie grinned, "He?? Does Max have a man in her life?"  
  
Max looked squarely at Stephanie, Oh great. Now Steph's gonna give me a hard time about Logan. "He's just a friend!"  
  
Richard handed the phone to Max and she dialed Logan's number.  
  
Logan picked it up on the first ring, "Hello?"  
  
Max smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey!"  
  
Logan fumbled at hearing her voice, "Max! How's it going?"  
  
"It's so wonderful, Logan. Seeing them again. And I've found Jordan!"  
  
"Jordan?" Logan got tense at hearing Max say another man's name so sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, an....." She paused and looked at Jordan, catching herself at almost giving them away. Jordan nodded that it was ok. Max wasn't sure, "Yeah, one of us."  
  
Logan understood the hidden message, "They have no idea about you, I take it."  
  
"I'm going to wait for the right moment, Logan. Look, I'm going to hang up now, I have a lot of catching up to do here."  
  
"Ok, just be careful, Max. You know how close to home you are." Max heard the hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Please don't remind me." And she hung up.  
  
Max turned back to them, as Stephanie rose up from her chair, "Max, did you just consider yourself to be just like Jordan?"  
  
Max froze, "What?"  
  
Jordan, "They know Max, they know." Max just looked at her brother in surprise, "I kind of had to. When Tyler was born, I told them."  
  
Darlene came over to Max, "It explains why you left us Max."  
  
"And that reminds me. The day you dissappeared, a man came around looking for you. Seemed real uptight and upset."  
  
Jordan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, seething "Lydecker."   
  
Max moved over to her brother, "Jordan, calm yourself."  
  
Max went on to explain as she calmed her brother down, "Lydecker was the man you met, Richard. I wanted to leave before he came around here. Guess I didn't leave fast enough."  
  
Darlene chimed in, "You should've stayed, we could've helped you."  
  
Max shook her head, "I was only a child, we were taught to keep moving...in enemy territory."  
  
Jordan still had questions for Max, "So you've been in Seattle this whole time. Zack never told me."  
  
"Zack wouldn't tell any of us about any of us."  
  
"Still being the fearless leader?"  
  
Max nodded. Darlene, Richard and Stephanie watched the two sibling as the reunited. Max and Jordan had seemingly moved to the couch in the living room to talk more.  
  
"But he's always been there." Max stated.  
  
Jordan agreed, "I caught that cable hack from that tv guy, and I couldn't believe that Zack let himself get captured."  
  
"That was my fault." Max averted her eyes to the ground.  
  
It was Jordan's turn to look at her in shock, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Zack wanted to get me out of Seattle. Has tried for some time now. But I just can't." She looked at Jordan, "Do you think you could walk away from this?"  
  
Jordan looked around and his eyes caught Stephanies, who was holding Tyler. The answer was definitly no, and he got the idea that Max's was the same as well.  
  
  
  
  
After Logan hung up from talking to Max, a spontaneous thought crept into his mind. He knew the location of Max, and he so wanted to meet another X5. Logan wanted to see if all X5 males were so stubborn, complete jerks and open to making moves on Max.....in other words, were they all like Zack?  
  
Using his contacts, he set up an immediate flight to Billings. He felt a tingling sensation from the thought of seeing Max's face when he'd surprise her with his visit. Though now, the task was to pack and get ready for his flight.  
  
  
  
It was feeding time, and Jordan strapped Tyler into the high chair. Max watched from the doorway as Jordan talked to his son like he was an adult.  
  
"The men in my life, I couldn't live without."  
  
Max was startled by Stephanie's voice beside her. "It's nice to have someone who cares."  
  
"Sounds like you do but you don't." Stephanie faced Max.  
  
Max shrugged, "It's all to complicated to get into now."  
  
As Max moved (literally) away from the conversation, she noticed that Jordan had been listening in. They could always pick up on each others sadness. And Jordan could feel it strongly coming from his sister. This Logan guy is no good for her if he's putting her in these moods. Why is she attaching herself this way?  
Jordan was distracted when Tyler had thrown a cheerio at him. The event made Jordan laugh at his son's antics.  
  
  
So this is what a real family is like. A loving relationship between male/female species, creating life naturally and raising the child in a positive environment. But Jordan, you have no idea what you did. Another thing for Lydecker to get his hands on. Zack will be furious when he finds out. Maybe Zack is right. About this being phony sentimentality. Phony because of what we are. Maybe I've been ignorant in seeing the truth. Soldiers is what we are. It took seeing a half breed to realize this, and Zack has been trying to tell me. But only now I get it. We will run for the rest of our life.  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



End file.
